


I Was Solid Gold

by orphan_account



Series: commentary one shots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, Very Sentimental, very cute, very sweet, way too many musical metaphors tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex is infatuated with Will and spends the majority of the fic worrying about it ft. gratuitous amounts of musical metaphors





	I Was Solid Gold

**Author's Note:**

> just want to clear up that I: have never been in a club, do not drink, and generally am American so my knowledge of clubs, drunk people, and British slang is all based on other people.

 

“This isn’t-“ pause for breath, “-quite as hard-“ pause for breath, “-as I thought it’d be.”

 

George, sweaty and panting, shot a disbelieving glance at Alex.

 

“You sure-“ pause for breath, “-about that-“ pause for breath, “mate?”

 

They both relented on the car that they had been (attempting) to push, sitting themselves down on the hood for a quick breather.

 

“Yeah, it’s no problem really, very… not as hard as I thought.”

 

“It’s still hard. My muscles are aching!” George complained, lying down onto the windshield.

 

“Oi!” The windshield wipers went, pushing at George’s immobile form, “what’s the big fuss? Why’d you stop?” Will poked his head out of the driver’s side window.

 

“We’re tired, Will,” Alex shoved his face into Will’s, “besides, you’re stronger than us, why don’t you give it a go?” 

 

Will sighed, reaching forward to pet Alex’s hair. 

 

“You stupid, pretty boy. It’s because I like to see you sweat,” he winked.

 

Alex feigned a gag, slapping Will’s hand off his hair and retreating back to the safety of the windshield.

 

“We should just call James to help us,” said George.

 

“He’s half a country away, what’s he gonna do, fly here?”

 

“We could just stay here until somebody comes along to help,” Will piped up.

 

“Nah. I could see if we’ve got jumper cables?” Alex continued, “maybe that’ll help?”

 

“Do any of us know how to jump-start a car?” George asked.

 

“I do, actually. Was taught by my nan,” Will replied.

 

Alex heaved himself off the hood to go to the trunk and rifle through all the shit that’s kept in it. When he found the cables, wedged in between a dirty shoe, an opened and half-empty first aid kit, and a ziploc bag filled with marbles, he couldn’t keep from grinning. They were saved.

 

“I found them!” 

 

And as Will danced around like a fool, cables in hand, narrating the jump-starting of a car to an intent and studious George, Alex’s smile refused to leave.

 

* * *

 

 

They got the car started, finally, when the sun was just setting. Alex felt exhausted and George was asleep in the backseat of the car as Will drove. What a day they had had, Alex thought, letting his head drop to the left to look out the window. 

 

When they got onto the motorway, the sky was dim, stars just beginning to peek from behind their velvet curtains, the sun gripping onto the horizon by just a millimetre of light. Headlights sidled past, the whole world turning into a blur.

 

In the background, the radio served as a soundtrack. Song after song played, intermediated by the radio host’s voices. Alex turned his head to look at Will through drooping eyelids, Will’s profile framed by the headlights of oncoming traffic. He looked ethereal. When Will glanced at Alex, a soft smile on his face, Alex’s heart shuddered. He smiled back. 

 

As the next song played, Will dropped his left hand from the wheel and searched blindly for Alex’s own. Their fingers intertwined behind the gear shift.  

 

As Will rubbed his thumb over Alex’s palm, Alex melted slowly, slowly into the song. The motion of the car and Will’s comforting presence soothed his dreams in a swinging four-four time.

 

_ I was solid gold, _

_ I was in the fight, _

_ I was coming back  _

_ from what seemed like a ruin. _

_ I couldn’t see  _

_ you coming so far- _

_ I just turn around, _

_ and there you are. _

 

* * *

 

 

Next thing he knew, Alex was being held. Warm, strong arms encircled him, holding him tightly to an equally warm body. He felt like he was being rocked. 

 

Alex smiled, nuzzling further into the chest’s heartbeat, snaking his arm up over the person’s shoulder. Everything was fuzzy with sleep.

 

Suddenly he was no longer being rocked- no longer being held by those safe arms. They left him, and though he was quickly covered by something warm, he felt cold, and lonely. He whimpered, reaching up to grasp at the arm that had left him, latching onto the fabric of a shirtsleeve.

 

“Alex, I’d love to stay, but I gotta go get George up here too, can’t just leave him to suffer in the car.”

 

Alex realized, then, even through his haze, that the arms that had held him belonged to Will. That made him grip harder on the arm that was trying to worm itself from his grip.

 

“Stay,” he whispered.

 

“I’ll come back, love, if you really want me to…” Will’s voice wavered with hesitation, caution. Uncertainty. Alex’s did not.

 

“Stay.”

 

“Okay, in a second,” he kissed Alex on the forehead. Will’s lips felt as if Will might break if he touched Alex again. Crescendo.

 

Alex relaxed his grip on Will’s arm, pulling his arm back in under the covers. Footsteps led a trail away from him, and with each one he felt more cold and alone. He curled in on himself, awaiting Will’s return, but the expanse of time felt like infinity. His mind was stuck at fortissimo, each second hammering away at his brain with a painful zeal. 

 

The footsteps, heavier this time, came towards him, but didn’t reach him. They turned away, stopped for a minute. Then they turned towards him, and he smiled. Decrescendo.

 

Last thing he knew, a warm body was slipping under the covers and pulling him in. 

 

* * *

 

 

Warm light filtered through the windows, casting the flecks of dust that floated through the air in gold. As his eyes opened, he swore he could hear the rays of sun vibrate with song, kept in time by the heart that beat up against his. 

 

When he looked at Will’s face, he bit back the urge to place his lips on Will’s. They were face to face, eye level with each other, and Alex had never felt more love.

 

Though the morning felt sacred, Alex couldn’t help but desecrate it with his internal inquiries about how this had come to pass. 

 

Wrong notes crept into what should be a beautiful song, the slipping of fingers soiling what should be clarity. Why had Will decided to sleep in Alex’s bed? Alex had vague memories of him strongly demanding Will’s presence, but why had Will listened? Was this the gods playing cruel tricks on his poor heart?

 

Alex did not even dare entertain the thought that Will might feel the same- it was much too dangerous, false hope. Will had always asserted that he was straight, and Alex had no reason to believe otherwise. Loving Will was like playing a duet where your partner is sat in the audience. 

 

Will stirred. Will groaned. Will stirred again. His eyes fluttered open, then shut. Will stir- _ oh for fuck’s sake just wake up already.  _

 

Finally, Will’s eyes opened wide. 

 

His steel blue eyes shackled Alex to where he lay. They were face to face, eye level with each other, and Will could look into Alex’s eyes and read him like a book, if he so wanted. 

 

If Will chose to have a look in, he could see Alex’s eyes playing variations on a theme of love, each (note/motif/half rest/whole rest/trill/melody/chord) spelling out one thing and one thing only:  _ I love you, Will.  _

 

And if Alex chose to have a look in, he didn’t know what he would find. He was scared of what he would find. Would Will be playing the same tune, or would he be on a different piece entirely? He’d never searched through Will’s eyes, because he was terrified. Will had never searched through his eyes, but now he was, and Alex was scared of what Will would find.

 

Will smiled, hardly even a curve, just a twitch upwards from his resting state. 

 

Will  _ smiled _ . Alex saw forever in that smile, though he wasn’t sure if Will had meant it like that.

 

“Good morning,” Will scratched the phrase onto Alex’s heart. 

 

“Good morning,” Alex returned. 

 

Their eyes were locked onto each other.

 

“What time is it?” Will asked. 

 

“Dunno,” Alex said. He didn’t want to break eye contact to look at the clock. Neither did Will.

 

“Sleep well? You were right tired last night. Long day. Had to carry you and George up here like babies. You half forced me to stay,” Will joked.

 

“Forced you? You didn’t have to do anything, guess you wanted to stay, didn’t you.”

 

Why did he say that? Why did he say  _ that _ ? Why? It didn’t even sound like a joke! Dumbass. 

 

“Guess I did, huh.”

 

Alex forgot his fear, for a moment, and he took a peek in through the curtains above Will’s eyes. Fond. Will’s eyes looked fond. 

 

Alex smiled. 

 

_ I love you  _ was on the tip of Alex’s tongue, and then George came in.

 

“Alex we’re outta milk- well what’s goin’ on here, lovebirds?” 

 

“Nothing,” Will sighed, “I was driving til half one, George, I was too exhausted to go to my flat after carryin’ the two of you all the way up here. Passed out in Alex’s bed.”

 

“Doesn’t explain why you two’re lookin’ into each other’s eyes like you just shagged, but okay. Anyways, Alex, we’re outta milk, so I’m gonna go pick some up. You need anything? Don’t shag anywhere but in here, don’t wanna be cleaning your spunk from the counters anytime soon. Or actually, don’t wanna be cleaning your spunk from anything, ever. Cheers.”

 

Alex groaned and chucked a pillow at George.

 

“Fucking wanker, George. We’re not fuckin’ anywhere. I think we need more eggs. Get some more bananas, too, and then those little blueberry crumpets, you know the ones. Ah, shit, and butter.”

 

“Don’t believe you on the shaggin’, but I’ll get you those. Fancy tossing me a few quid for those blueberry fuckers, since I don’t eat them?” 

 

With a sigh, Alex rolled out of bed. He pulled a fiver out of his wallet and slapped it into George’s hand.

 

“Begone, George.”

 

George threw Alex a sly glance, but Alex refused to catch it. Moment  _ ruined.  _ He shook his head. George left.

 

“So… breakfast, yeah?”

 

* * *

 

 

“I was just about to tell you, Will… that I love you.”

 

“I love you too, mate.”

 

“Nah, Will, mate, like… I  _ love  _ you.”

 

“Yeah? So do I?”

 

“Will. I fancy you, I like you, I’m in love with you, I want to date you and kiss you and bicker like a married couple an-”

  
“I get the picture, Al, I got it now, thank you for the clarification,” Will laughed and shook his head.

 

Alex said nothing, just tilted his head and cocked his brow and put a question mark in his eyes.

 

“I love you too, Al. I do. In all the same ways.” 

 

“Thank fuck. Can I kiss you?”

 

“Can you?”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“Yes, of course you can kiss me.”

 

Will leaned in, lips puckered, Alex closed his eyes, and- 

 

Woke up. 

 

“FUCK OFF!” he yelled, slamming his fists down onto the blanket.

 

George was in his room in a split second, clearly having just been woken up, hair tussled and massive bags beneath his eyes.

  
“Shut the fuck up, Al,” George hissed, “we’ll get fuckin’ evicted if you keep yellin’ like a monkey with his dick stuck in a fuckin’ paper shredder.”

 

“Oh piss off, George, I was havin’ an excellent fuckin’ dream, and then I woke up, and it was  _ ruined. _ ”

 

“You act like that’s a good reason to be shoutin’ obscenities at two in the fuckin’ morning!”

 

“It fuckin’ is when I was about to kiss Will and then I’m fuckin’ wrenched outta my dream state! Only time I’ll actually get to be with him and it’s fuckin’ ruined.”

 

“Get over yourself, Al, it’s a fuckin’ crush and you’re actin’ like it’s the end of the fuckin’ world!”

 

“I’m in love with him, George, that makes it just a  _ bit  _ different, don’t you think?”

 

“No, asshole, it certainly does fucking not, considerin’ it’s still  _ just a fucking crush. _ ”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Just confess to him, bastard,” George shakes his head.

 

“What if we can’t be friends afterwards? What if he hates me? What if it’s weird? It’d be weird, wouldn’t it. He’s straight, he can’t like me back, so what good would confessing do? I’m just… ugh, George,” just talking about Will made the tempo of his heartbeat quicken.

 

“You know he’d never do shit like that. At most, you’ll get absolutely rinsed for it for months, but you guys’ll stay friends. Remember, ah, remember when I told you that story? When I liked my friend but she was a lesbian?”

 

“Yeah, I remember Niall.”

 

“Oh shut up. Anyways, I told her, and I got mocked endlessly for it, but we were still friends!”

 

“You’re not friends now, though,” Alex pointed out.

 

George smacked him, “because she moved half a world away, Alex, you’re missing the point. Will and you will always be mates. Now go back to sleep. Bastard.”

 

“Still hate you.”

 

“Expected nothing less.”

 

* * *

 

 

Alex was deep in his cups, and he had just begun to sway a bit on his feet.

 

“Jesus Christ, Alex, slow down, you’ll not have a liver left at this rate,” George said as Alex ordered another drink.

 

“I don’t need a liver, George,” Alex laughed, downing the drink.

 

“Okay, seriously, I’m cutting you off before you get alcohol poisoning. No more drinks tonight. You need a liver.”

 

“Woohoo! Party pooper George. I’m gonna go dance with Will, bet you’re jealous,” he waggled his tongue at George.

 

“I’m not. Have fun!”

 

Alex stumbled off to find Will, shouting his name. The bass of the music playing concealed his shouts and nearly threatened to knock him off his feet.

 

“Woah buddy, you look hammered,” Will held Alex’s shoulders, trying to keep him steady. Unfortunately for both of them, Will was also incredibly hammered.

 

The nightclub tilted over onto its side, and Alex’s front was suddenly pressed against Will’s, and his hands were behind Will’s head, and he was laughing hysterically. Will’s chest was shaking against his, and his laughs were ringing through Alex’s ears.

 

Though Alex was trying to get up, the ground just kept pulling him down. Finally, after kneeing Will a couple of times, he managed to right himself. Not one to forget his fallen brothers, he reached his hand down to Will, attempting (and failing) to pull him up. 

 

Back on the floor, Alex was laughing again. 

 

“You two are wankers,” George appeared above Alex, reaching a hand to him.

 

“Woohoo!” Alex shouted.

 

He and Will were back on their feet, and everything still seemed funny.

 

They wove together, bumping arms and feet and legs and hips on their way to somewhere they could sit, but they never made it.

 

Alex gasped, somewhere to the edge of the dance floor. 

“William,” he put his hands on Will’s cheeks.

 

Will started laughing.

 

“This is our song,” Alex’s eyes were wide.

 

“I didn’t know we had a song,” Will managed.

 

“We do! It’s this one!”

 

“I don’t think that I want Baby Won’t You Come My Way to be our song, Alex,” Will had genuine concern on his face.

 

“Okay, I guess it doesn’t need to be our song. But it can be our song right now. I’m gonna kiss you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

It was less special than he’d have thought, when they mashed their lips together. Will tasted like hard liquor, and his lips were almost too soft. However, Alex, while drunk, didn’t care, or notice. Alex was a bit too aggressive, and Will was a bit too open. They didn’t move in sync, and Alex kind of had to stand up on his toes a bit, because Will wouldn’t bend down. 

 

It was weird. But they kept going. Kept getting closer, kept breathing, Will bent down, Alex wrapped his arms around Will’s neck, and finally they were in sync, and Will put his hands on Alex’s lower back, and it wasn’t magical, or anything, but to Alex, it was all he wanted. 

 

They kept going until Alex felt a third hand on him, on his shoulder. His first thought:  _ wow, Will has three hands! _ His second thought:  _ no he doesn’t, that’s not physically possible.  _ His third thought:  _ there is another person touching me! Let’s see who it is! _

 

So, par for the course, Alex turned around and said, “who are you?”

 

Witty.

 

“It’s George, knobhead. It’s time for us to go home, and for you two to stop snogging,” George looked very tired.

 

“Aw, but I want to keep kissing him,” Alex complained, hanging off of Will like they were on a poster where Will was a tree and Alex was a tiny little kitten.

 

“Too bad, I’m tired, it’s getting late, if you stay up any later you’ll regret it in the morning. Scratch that, you’ll regret it in the morning no matter what. But we’re going home. James won’t stop crying that he’s tired, and if I have to take one more second of that I’ll go batshit. So c’mon.”

 

“Ugh.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, second time we find ourselves in this situation, huh?”

 

Alex sat bolt upright, “WHAT THE FUCK!?”

 

“Holy shit, calm down, Al. Also, do you remember any of what happened last night?”

 

Will was in his bed. Will was in his bed. Will was in his bed. How had that happened? Oh- oh no. 

 

“Will, mate,” Alex said, shaky.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I think we might’ve shagged,” Alex moved to get up, but was stopped by a searing pain in his backside.

 

“Yep,” he winced, “we  _ definitely  _ shagged.”

 

“Oh,” Will flopped down onto his back, “huh. Why do I have clothes on, then? Very uncharacteristic of me.”

 

Alex tried to remember. He did. All he could get to was Will going down on him like he had done it before, and then nothing.

 

“To be honest, I have no idea. That’s weird though, considering that  _ I, _ ” he covered himself up further with the blanket, “am completely in the nude.”

 

“Oh, you two are finally awake.”   
  


“OH GOD JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! George, holy hell, you can’t keep walking in like you own the place, why’ve you been doing that so often? Oh my god,” Alex appeared to be in what those in the medical field call a “mental breakdown.”

 

“Calm down, Al, anyways, I’ve made breakfast, so. Y’know. You can come and get it. Also, it’s one in the afternoon,” George left.

 

Head in his hands, Alex groaned.

 

“Ah, it’ll be alright, Al, what’s a shag between mates, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Alex laughed. It didn’t sound genuine, “a shag between mates.”

 

“Now let’s get some clothes on you.”

 

It was at that moment that Alex noticed his hangover.

 

* * *

 

 

After having struggled through getting clothed while his head banged around like it was a damned marimba, Alex shuffled into his and George’s kitchen.

 

“Water and ibuprofen for the lads,” George smiled. James sat at the table, looking equally as dead as Alex and Will, face pressed against the table’s surface.

 

“How much of last night do you all remember, just out of curiosity?” George questioned, pushing a platter of pancakes towards the three very hung over men.

 

Sly bastard.

 

Alex said nothing, resorting to his most basic form of communication, and simply groaning.

 

“Well,” Will started, “I remember that Alex came over, we both spent a lot of time on the floor, and then we were walking somewhere, and he said something like ‘this is our song,’ and I told him that it was a shit song to be our song, and then the rest of the night is completely blank.”

 

“And you, Alex?”

 

“Will and I… kissing… then we… blowjob. Yeah,” Alex muttered into the tabletop. 

 

“Fun, fun. So neither of you remember the very,  _ very  _ loud argument the two of you had at half two, where Alex, you told Will that he, and I quote, ‘legally has to put on his clothes, because the two of you are now going to sleep, and it’s a felony for his dick to be out when he sleeps’?” George had murder in his eyes, “So neither of you remember the fact that that argument garnered us a noise complaint?”

 

“Oops?” Will shrugged, reaching for a pancake, only to have the plate swiftly jerked away by George.

 

“No. Fuck you both. Apologize. You each have to pay me ten dollars for dragging your sorry, drunk asses home. And putting up with you. Then you get pancakes.”

 

They both groaned. George could’ve sworn they harmonized in that moment.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex and Will chose not to mention the whole “oops, you fucked me in the ass!” debacle after the fact, just returning to their normal friendship. It was surprisingly easier than expected, aside from a couple of particularly sexually tense moments.  

 

They chose not to mention it, which might’ve been a bit of a problem, because not two weeks later and they were at it again.

 

Sober, this time.

 

Oops!

 

“How’ve we ended up here, Alex?” Will asked, brow shining with sweat, hand in hand with Alex on Will’s bed.

 

“Dunno, Will. Sexual frustration?”  _ Dunno, Will. I’m in love with you and you’re horny? _

 

“Sounds about right. What’s two shags between mates, yeah?”

 

Alex laughed. It didn’t sound genuine.

 

_ Yeah. _

 

“Let’s go to sleep.”

 

And as Will slept happily away, head on Alex’s bare chest, Alex lay awake, staring at Will’s ceiling, wondering how he got there. His tears found their way down his face easily,

 

“How’ve we ended up here, Alex?” Will asked, brow shining with sweat, hand in hand with Alex on Alex’s bed.

 

“Y’know, Will, I think we’ve had this conversation before.”

 

“Yeah, suppose we have. What’s three shags between mates, yeah?”

 

Alex didn’t reply.

 

“Right, sleep.”   
  


_ How the hell did it end up like this? _

 

So it went. After the fourth time, Will stopped asking that question. Alex never stopped staring at ceilings and letting his tears mix with his sweat. 

 

_ It’ll be okay.  _

 

Mornings with Will stopped feeling like music. 

 

* * *

 

 

“You need to stop shagging Alex.”

 

“What?” Will’s eyebrows pressed themselves together, forming folds of concern on his forehead.

 

“You really, really need to stop shagging Alex.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Listen,” George sat himself on the arm of Will’s sofa, “it’s really not good for Alex, like at all. I know I’ve got no right to do this, and he should go to you himself, but he won’t do it himself, and it’s really fucking with his head, man. I mean, he really, really doesn’t know what to think. Did you know he cries every time you two have sex?”

 

“Why would he do that? Does it hurt that bad?”

 

“Context, Will. Think about it. It’s fucking with his head, he cries every time you two do it. It’s not that hard.”   
  


“I’m lost.”

 

“I’m not gonna tell you. You’ll have to ask him yourself. It’s not my place to tell this to you in the first place. I’m not overstepping my bounds further. But please. Consider it. Even if you don’t stop shagging him, talk to him. At least. That’s the most important thing. This is important. I have to go.”

 

Will stared at his ceiling in confusion that night. 

 

* * *

 

 

“So George said something to me.”

 

Alex didn’t look up from his phone, “yeah?”

 

“Um, maybe get off of your phone for this one?”

 

Alex clicked the device off, “what?”

 

“So, he said to me… that us having sex is fucking with your head? And that you cry when we have sex?”

 

“Why would he say that? Why would he tell you that?”

 

“I don’t know man. But I’m kind of concerned now. What’s wrong? Is it something I’ve done? Because you know we can’t keep going if it’s making you feel shit.”

 

“Damnit, damnit! Damn George to hell. Damn. It.”

 

“Alex…”

 

“Well, I guess that I had to say it at some point.”

 

“Say what?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The room fell still. Alex hadn’t felt music around Will since the first time they kissed. He didn’t know what to do with all the quiet. So he turned it into tears. And he cried.

 

“Alex…”

 

“Don’t say it like that, please,” Alex sniffled, “fuck, sorry. Sorry. Just pretend I’m not crying. Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, you can cry, it’s fine. Um,” his hand was warm on Alex’s shoulder. 

 

It made Alex cry harder. Tears pooled in the corners of his mouth, collected at his chin, dropped onto his hands.

 

“I’m sorry. I know you don’t love me. Not like that. That’s fine, I wasn’t expecting you to love me back. I just didn’t think it would hurt this much. Stop looking at me like that, please. Please.”

 

“Look at you like what?” His voice cracked on  _ what _ .

 

“Like… like you’re about to cry. Like you feel bad that you don’t love me too. I don’t know, fuck’s sake, just stop please.”

 

Will’s eyes glistened. His chin wobbled. His tears joined Alex’s.

 

“I can’t, sorry, Alex.”

 

“Stop it, please! Stop! I love you! I’m sorry,” Alex wailed, throwing himself into Will’s arms.

 

“I love you too, Alex.”

 

“Not like I want you to.”

 

“I know. But I think I could.”

 

“Don’t. Don’t give me false hope. Don’t make me hold out for any longer.”

 

Will pushed Alex off of him. They were face to face, eye level with each other, and they couldn’t stop crying.

 

“I’m being serious, Al. I have feelings for you. Not love yet, but I do. I realized it the day after the road trip. You were so p-pretty,” he sobbed, “so pretty in the morning. All I wanted was to kiss you after that.”

 

They fell back into each other’s arms. 

 

And as their tears wetted Alex’s pillows, and they locked in embrace, Alex could hear music, slowly, slowly, that rhythm of their hearts and that melody of their sobs.

 

And Alex decided that that was good enough. That not-love, but almost-love would work for him. Life didn’t work in absolutes, it wasn’t all or nothing. 

 

* * *

 

 

The hotel room was that special, hotel-room sort of dim, with light coming from only the bedside lamp. The balcony door was thrown wide open, and on the balcony were two men. In the background, from a tinny computer speaker, music played. 

Will held Alex, and Alex held Will, as they swayed together on the balcony. Framed by the hotel lamp on one side and the silver moon on the other, they drank in the sweet air and their smiles spoke of a love song that was yet to end.

 

Fitting right in with the score, Will breathed out.

 

“I love you,” he spoke. Not the climax of the song, as Alex thought it would be, some three months ago.

 

Not the ending, either. 

 

It was the beginning. 

 

The opening note to a sweet symphony. 

 

“I love you, too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Holy fucking cow I could've gone so many different ways with this one, and I almost did. One very tempting option was that while having casual sex with Will, Alex slowly fell out of love while Will fell in love, which would've turned the whole fic into a much more tragic one. Though the original plan was to have them start dating, obviously, in the middle of writing this I had a very negative romantic experience and turned into a cynical & sour little cunt and I didn't want them to have a happy ending but then I figured I did want this to have a happy ending so. You know. Then another option for how they would get to endgame romance would be that they slowly, slowly, do more and more romantic things until they end up actually just. dating. It just happens slowly. The first ending I had planned was that immediately after their road trip, that morning, Alex was gonna confess. I'm satisfied with this ending, finally. wahoo.


End file.
